


【糖盾|桃盾】美国在逃队长

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: ABO设定，铁盾+糖桃前提下的糖盾&桃盾，请确认自己能接受再食用
Relationships: Chris Evans/Steve Rogers, Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr./Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, all盾 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【糖盾|桃盾】美国在逃队长

这本来应该是个悠闲惬意的夜晚的，对于小罗伯特·唐尼来说。

他原本的计划是在家里小酌一杯，看看电影刷刷推特，把埃文斯放在床头充电的游戏机打开琢磨琢磨米法到底是谁，为什么埃文斯昨天晚上要为她流泪。

计划在进行到小酌一杯这个阶段的时候就被从窗户翻进来的不速之客给打断了。

说实话，从参演以这群人为主角的电影开始，唐尼就已经习惯了会有个超级英雄或者超级反派忽然跳出来打乱他接下来一切的生活安排，他经常半真半假地抱怨这个，尤其是在托尼挨个来给他们报销相关损失的时候。

但眼下的这种情况还是有些超出他的认知范围了，或者说，从托尼他们的“内战”开始，事情就超出他的认知范围了，而现在唐尼面对的是内战的一个遗留问题，一身破旧制服、没戴面罩还留长了胡子和头发的美国队长出现在了他的房子里，正抚摸着克里斯作为纪念品放置的道具盾牌，看上去颇为怀念。

“真要命，你的新胡子让你看起来更像克里斯了。”唐尼靠近了几步，但很快又飞快地后退以和美国队长拉开距离，他尽力屏住呼吸，但四倍加强的信息素真不是闹着玩儿的，“队长……你的……信息素……”

“不好意思，我到极限了。热潮期。”史蒂夫紧咬着牙关，每个字都是费力挤出来的，“实在控制不住。”

唐尼了然地点头，他处世圆滑且待人体贴，更重要的是他了解自己的朋友，非常清楚此刻最不能提起的就是和托尼有关的字眼，即便托尼·史塔克是眼前这个体质特殊的Omega几乎唯一的解药。

他赶紧去家庭药箱里找抑制剂，在递给史蒂夫之前还确认了一下有效日期，因为他和埃文斯的这个两个Alpha共同居住的家庭里，抑制剂是不会被时刻关注并及时更新的。

他们都知道抑制剂不会真正有用，但史蒂夫还是接过来说了声谢谢，他过于用力地捏住针管的手克制不住颤抖，唐尼放心不下地从他手中拿回针管，帮他直接从颈侧注射了进去。

抑制剂还是起到了一些效果，至少史蒂夫的呼吸不再像刚才那么急促了，但唐尼还是不得不在说话的时候抬起胳膊用袖子掩住口鼻。要不是因为不太合适他都想去翻个N95出来戴上了。

“队长？你怎么会跑到这里来？”

显然，就算他因为种种原因真的不能去找他的Alpha，在热潮期将至的时候跑到他的两个Alpha朋友家里来也不是什么正确的选择。再好的朋友也不行。

“我不能去找托尼。”史蒂夫烦躁地揉着他红肿的腺体，看他的架势是恨不得找个东西来直接割开脖子把腺体给拽出来，“但我又必须得找个地方筑巢……安全屋往往不是适合筑巢的地方，那里对于热潮期的Omega来说太缺乏温度了。”

他顿了顿，有些不好意思地说出最主要的那个原因：“在我认识的所有可以信任的Alpha里，埃文斯的信息素是最像托尼的。”

他们闻起来都是刚烘焙完毕的咖啡豆的味道，几乎没有差别的馥郁焦香。

“我懂了，你是来吃代餐的。”

“什么是代餐？”

“代餐就是……算了，如果你真的想知道的话，我们可以选个你头脑清醒的时候慢慢说。”唐尼看了一眼手表，“克里斯还有一会儿才会回来，你要先筑巢吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，下意识地向背后伸手却摸了个空。

“以前我都是习惯用它筑巢的。”史蒂夫慢慢地收回手，“它是件熟悉又让我又安全感的东西，而且还具有一定的图腾和象征意义，非常适合用来筑巢。”

“我是不是该帮你找一些替代品？你想要什么？”

史蒂夫苦笑着点头：“你的战利品陈列室还在吗？”

“当然。”唐尼立刻明白了他的意思，让他把胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，好扶他去目的地，“还需要点别的什么吗？”

“有个不情之请。”史蒂夫小声说，“方不方便拿一件埃文斯的衣服给我？”

好吧，好吧，短短的一刻钟，生活就可以变成这样，从惬意度过美妙夜晚变成在脏衣篮里翻找一件还没来得及洗的衣服提供给美国队长。唐尼伸手在脏衣篮里扒拉的时候深感世事无常。

带着埃文斯的睡衣回到陈列室的时候，唐尼险些没找到史蒂夫，他缩到了唐尼从片场带回来的最巨大的纪念品——那个复仇者“A”字标志底下，正认真地在周围摆放钢铁侠战甲部件。

唐尼小心地在不破坏阵型的前提下走到他身边，他准备放下睡衣就赶紧撤退到安全距离外，然而史蒂夫却把他一起拉到了地上。

地上铺着史蒂夫不知道从哪儿弄来的——唐尼看了一眼那些布料的花纹，认出来了——地上铺着史蒂夫刚刚从轨道上扯下来的窗帘，这位强悍到史书有载的Omega现在钻在唐尼怀里，扒开唐尼的袖子寻找他小臂上的复仇者纹身。

而唐尼正想着克里斯也会这一招，明明他们才是体型比较大的那一方，但他们就是能让自己钻到你怀里，就像美国队长能把自己整个缩进盾牌里一样。天，到底怎么做到的？

“托尼。”史蒂夫咕哝着，用脸颊在唐尼胳膊内侧的纹身边上蹭来蹭去，有几个瞬间唐尼怀疑他可能要发出猫一样的咕噜声。

“嗯……如果这会儿克里斯忽然回来了，你一定要帮我解释。”唐尼尽力不去闻史蒂夫身上的信息素气味，并摆出一副他随时想要逃跑的架势，“这我可说不清楚。”

“抱歉。”抑制剂在超级士兵体内起效的时间稍纵即逝，史蒂夫的呼吸又开始急促了，“我不能就毫无准备地进入热潮期……那样托尼就能通过信息素的联结找到我了。”

“队长，我不敢说我能完全搞明白你们之间的事情——那对我们普通人来说一向太复杂了。但我能弄明白一个很简单的事实，如果托尼真的想抓住你，或者说，他真的想对你不利，他要做的事情非常简单，只要向全世界公布你是个Omega这个事实就行了。他是你的Alpha，他手头还有你的信息素定位样本……老天，我是说，他到底有什么理由找不到你？”意识到自己可能过于激动，唐尼的语气缓和了下来，“我认识他的时间没有你长，可是在这件事上我可能，旁观者清吧。”

史蒂夫一只手抱着埃文斯的睡衣，另一只手搂着唐尼的胳膊，他沉默了一会儿，然后说：“我知道。”

“他太感情用事了。”史蒂夫躺下来，靠在唐尼的肩膀上，“有时候我也是。也许我们都是这样……”

他身上的气味正变得越来越浓郁。

唐尼都准备好了说“那我现在就帮你去给托尼打电话——还是说你们有自己的联系方式？”，然而史蒂夫话锋一转：“托尼不会希望事情这么被解决的。或者说，我不希望这样解决和托尼之间的事情。你知道最后会变成什么样子吗？他会妥协，会交涉，会寻求所有他能想到的两全之法，但会有一根刺一直藏在他心里，他至死都不会放下，而我们也再没有了将它打磨的机会，因为我们简单草率地用我们之间的AO标记关系盖住了一切。我不希望他那样过一生，他有时候是个很偏执的人，他会用这个折磨自己的。”

“那么……你想要怎么解决呢？”

“只有等下去吧。等待外力。”

“比如邪恶外星人入侵之类的？”

“差不多。得是我们不联手就解决不了的规模，那样他就会发现我们之间的诸多纠葛之中，爱与信任其实胜过一切。然后他才会放过自己……他经常不肯放过自己，我其实觉得这是我们之间矛盾与分歧的根源。”

史蒂夫还在被将来的热潮期影响，声音颤抖，可是唐尼听得出来他是认真的。唐尼低下头，用双手捂住脸：“对不起，是我多言了，我可能不是太懂你们超级英雄之间的感情问题。”

“脚步声。”史蒂夫歪头仔细听了听，“埃文斯回来了。”

他话音刚落，埃文斯就出现在了陈列室门口：“唐尼？我好像闻到Omega的气味而且这味道闻起来像是——”

“美国队长。”显然，他顺着钢铁侠战甲部件和信息素飘来的方向，一眼就看见了正被史蒂夫死死抱在怀里的唐尼。以及他的睡衣。

在埃文斯来得及开口问什么情况之前，唐尼朝他露出了一个五味杂陈的笑容：“我们得帮队长一个小忙。”

“虽然我同意了。”被美国队长扛在右肩上的埃文斯转头看了看被扛在左肩上的唐尼，“但我对这个搬运方式还是有点意见。”

在被迫不及待的超级Omega扔上床之后，惨遭相貌代餐和信息素代餐的小夫妻不约而同地开始感到后悔，原因很简单，他们两个Alpha靠在一起，感受到的却不是我们马上要一起把这个Omega喂饱的自信，而是一种难以言喻的压迫感。

“现在你有两个Alpha了。”为了缓和气氛，唐尼干笑了两声，“我们该不会一定要找四个来吧？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫老实说，“不过以前都是托尼一个人应付的，所以应该没什么问题。”

作为一个年纪已经不小了的Alpha，唐尼当然不是第一次和Omega上床，但史蒂夫真的和他睡过的所有Omega都不同，在进入史蒂夫身体的瞬间，快感顺着腰冲上脑门，他一阵头皮发麻，握着史蒂夫的腰缓了半天才开始动作。

在旁边待命的埃文斯借机嘲笑：“要不还是我来吧，队长，我真怕我下半辈子的性生活质量毁于一旦。”

“别笑了，等会儿就轮到你。”史蒂夫亲切地提醒他。

也许托尼的宇宙融合论确实是对的，因为唐尼发现史蒂夫不光是长相，连许多身体特征和喜好都和埃文斯一样，不过他很确信史蒂夫应该不会在拉着人搞了大半夜之后又在第二天早上抱怨肌肉酸痛。

而埃文斯在上阵一次之后就乖乖停止了对唐尼的嘲笑，他过了很久之后才终于肯对唐尼承认他当时差点被夹到哭出来。

“其实我们这就是在约会。”正在一旁休息的唐尼拍了拍埃文斯的屁股，“约会项目是操美国队长。”

沉浸在热潮期性爱快感中的史蒂夫居然还为此笑了起来：“这话听起来像是托尼说的。”

“说到他……”埃文斯深吸了一口气，稳住身体不让自己跌到床上，“我现在真诚地对托尼感到钦佩。他会不会有什么超能力？”

唐尼揉了揉自己的腰：“他一定有什么超能力。”

“他没有。”史蒂夫认真地回答他们，“每次发情期结束他也很累。”

“但他能完整地把发情期应付过去！”唐尼这会儿已经没力气叫出来了，他在心里喊到破音，“而我现在觉得自己腰已经快散架了。”

埃文斯迟疑着补充：“我感觉我呃……磨得有点疼。”

“再努力一下吧，我的生殖腔还没打开。”

史蒂夫无辜地眨巴着他的蓝眼睛，唐尼倒吸了一口气，埃文斯痛苦地呻吟着：“我和你长得一样，这招对我没用！”

唐尼很想响应队长的号召，但考虑到实际情况，他把手搭在了埃文斯的肩膀上：“亲爱的，你还记得我们上次买的按摩棒放在哪儿了吗？”

夜晚过半的时候，终于被打开了生殖腔的史蒂夫迎来了一次透彻的高潮，热潮期的痛苦和渴求稍稍减轻，他提出要小睡一会儿，休息一下。

终于迎来了中场休息的唐尼和埃文斯抱在一起躺倒在睡着的美国队长旁边，唐尼贴心地在埃文斯耳边小声问：“下面还疼吗？要不要我帮你揉揉？”

埃文斯轻声笑骂着推开他，然而视线却忽然停留在了卧室门口：“那套钢铁侠装甲是哪儿来的？好逼真。”

事实证明唐尼现在还是比埃文斯要稍微清醒那么一点点，他撑起身体往门口看了看：“当然逼真，因为那是本尊。”

收起战衣的托尼·史塔克慢悠悠地踱了进来，站在床边看着满是狼藉的床单和蜷成一团睡着了的美国队长，最后朝向唐尼和埃文斯开口了：“亏我还把你们当朋友，你们居然乘人之危睡了我丈夫。”

“搞清楚。”唐尼听得出来他没有在真的生气，“我更愿意把这个情况称作是你丈夫入室强奸了我们。”

一旁的埃文斯挣扎着伸出手在空气中划拉了几下以示赞同：“你看谁比较像受害者？”

“既然你来了。”唐尼轻轻推了一把睡梦中的史蒂夫，在下一波热潮到来之前他会睡得很沉，“把他带回去吧，他现在正在热潮期呢，我觉得我们应付不来。”

托尼几乎是下意识地后退了一步：“他不会想用这种方式解决问题的。”

唐尼实在是忍不住翻了个史塔克式白眼——反正他都熟练了，然后爬起来，把史蒂夫的手拉过来塞到托尼手里：“算我求你了，带回去，洗个澡，做做爱，等他热潮期进入尾声的时候跟他好好谈谈，把事情全都说清楚，会了吗？”

几分钟后，送两位客人出门的唐尼重新回到卧室，长舒一口气，倒回了床上。

“搞定了？”埃文斯从半梦半醒中睁开眼睛看着他。

“搞定了。”唐尼咕哝着说，“我以后再也不做超级英雄的家庭问题调解员了。就算他和你长得再像也不干。”

“准确来说……”埃文斯往他的方向凑了凑，“应该是我长得像他才对。我可比他晚出生不少年呢……”

“我不管。”唐尼难得蛮不讲理地说，“就是他像你。”

他们稍许沉默了一会儿，然后笑成了一团，埃文斯打着哈欠问：“你今晚还有力气干点什么别的事情吗？”

“没有。”

“太巧了，我也没有。”

“那睡吧？”唐尼整理了他不用起身就能够得着的范围内的床单，拉过了被子，“我们可以明天早上起来再洗澡。”

“前提是我们明天早上起得来。”埃文斯挪得离他更近了一些，“晚安。”


End file.
